A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of orthodontics. More particularly, the invention relates to planning orthodontic treatment for a patient using lip tracer.
B. Description of Related Art
There are numerous patents issued in the area of orthodontic treatment planning to cure mal-occlusion of a patient. However, they lack in the area of planning the treatment in order to provide proper smile.
The present invention meets this need.